The present invention relates to an electrically actuatable locking device having a housing with an insertion channel for receipt of a coded card-shaped key element, within which housing there is arranged at least one memory which reads the code of the key element.
The control of such locking devices presupposes a properly coded, card-shaped key element. When this element is inserted into the insertion channel the code is read by the card reader. If the information read corresponds to the value introduced into the memory then the corresponding locking pulse is produced. Such locking devices are particularly suitable in locking systems. If they are used, for instance, in hotels, then after the use of the rented room has terminated, the entrance authorization for the locking device can be easily changed. This then requires a correspondingly modified coded card-shaped key element.
The object of the invention is to increase the security value and value in use of such electrically actuatable locking devices of the type in question.